


Time of Eye Contact

by blueberry_milk



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_milk/pseuds/blueberry_milk
Summary: Some feelings are better left unsaid.





	Time of Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction about my favorite ship in idolm@ster! Chiharu still lives. 
> 
> PS: I do not own idolm@ster, it'd be cool if I did though.

Haruka has always been the person Chihaya can always run to. Whenever she have problems, Haruka is always willing to listen to her. It makes her happy, being around with that girl. But it also makes her scared because she might not be able to control the feelings she kept inside her. 

7 years after debut, all idols from 765 pro are still doing well. Everyone are moving forward with each other, towards their goal to becoming a top idol. It was fun. That is what's important to Chihaya. 

On her way to the recording studio, she heard some office workers talking about someone she know. 

"Hey, have you heard the news? Seems like Amami-kun is seeing somebody now, eh?" a girl asked. 

"Yep. I don't know if it's true though, but it might be." answered a manly voice. 

Chihaya just ignored the conversation she heard and ran as fast as she could to her dressing room. She grabbed her phone and texted Haruka. 

"Haruka, is it true? That you're seeing someone now?" 

She was roaming around the room, waiting for Haruka's response. It scared her. What if it's true? Her heart ached at the thought of the green-eyed girl being in the arms of another person. She can't accept it. 

Finally, her phone vibrated, revealing a message from Haruka. 

"Secret! Turn the tv on, if you're curious. :P" 

Chihaya rapidly grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. There she saw a pre-recorded show guesting Haruka. 

"So," the host said "There are news circulating that you are seeing someone now. Are those rumors true, Amami-san?" 

Haruka chuckled. "You wanna know?" 

The audience shouted a very loud "YES". 

"Well then, those rumors are true. He's a friend from my school before and it's fate that we were able to meet again." she answered honestly. 

Chihaya was in shock. She never believed this day would come. That her beloved, her Haruka Amami, will eventually fall in love with someone else. Tears started running down from her cheeks without her even noticing it. 

Her phone vibrated again, she did not want to answer it with the state she's currently in but she saw that it was Haruka who's calling. 

"Chihaya-chan! Did you watch the show?" asked a bubbly voice 

"Yes. Congratulations." Chihaya whispered silently while wiping away her tears. 

"Hee-hee, it's so hard to tell you all the details, but I will make sure to tell you everything! I'm sorry I haven't told you about this..." Chihaya's tears were betraying her again. She tried her hardest to speak calm and casually to Haruka. 

"It's okay. Let's get a cup of tea next time, alright? Anyway I need to get going." 

"Bye-bye, Chihaya-chan! Take care!" 

The blue haired girl cannot help but cry. Was it really worth it to keep her feelings a secret from Haruka? Will things change if she confess her love? Questions kept running in Chihaya's mind. Questions she cannot answer by herself. 

"You're so unfair. I love you so much, you know?" Chihaya said while looking at her lockscreen, a picture of her and Haruka during a concert. 

She wiped her tears again and started getting ready for her recording session. It will be very hard, but Chihaya knows that she cannot disappoint her fans even though she's struggling with her feelings. She must sing, to let everything out. 

xxxxxx

"Chihaya Kisaragi's single Metome ga au Shunkan is topping all charts since its release yesterday! Kisaragi-kun, who is your inspiration that made this single a success?" 

Chihaya was in a music show to promote her new single. It's tough, but she needs to smile and act fine in front of her fans. 

"My fans, of course. Their undying support has always kept me going." she answered calmly. "There's also another person I was thinking about while recording this song." 

"Oh, and who that might be?" 

Chihaya took a deep breath before answering. "I cannot state the name, unfortunately. But I dedicate this song to a person, in hopes that my feelings will eventually be recognized." she gave a small smile and looked directly to the camera 

"I realized just how much I liked you when we saw eye to eye…"


End file.
